


Wannabe

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:32:06
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a bar, and to Dean's displeasure, they're playing bad, bad music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A quick, cute little drabble that I thought up when my friend wouldn't stop playing 'Spice Girls' at her house.  
>  -

“What the fuck is up with this music, honestly.” Dean complained, groaning at the chorus of ‘Wannabe.’ He’d dubbed tonight the ‘Bad pop stars of the 90s’ night at the bar. Sam seemed to be enjoying his pain, sitting across the table with his beer in hand, laughing occasionally and mimicking the words that he knew just to bother him. 

 

Finally Dean stood up, tired of the torture. “What, leaving?” Sam asked, scowling. Dean nodded, his mood had been shot to Hell by the music, even the warm buzz that the beer left in his mind wasn’t making him feel any better. His brother snatched his hand before Dean could actually get too far away, and stood up as well. “I don’t think so. You haven’t even danced at all tonight yet.” 

 

“So?” Dean grunted, pulling his hand away from Sam. 

 

“I like it when you dance.” Sam leered, grabbing the hand once more and dragging Dean towards the crowded dance floor. His hands slipped to Dean’s hips, pulling them flush against his own. Dean only protested for a minute before really getting into it, grinding his hips against Sam’s, throwing one arm over his shoulder and pulling him down for a kiss. _“If you wanna be my lover…”_ Sam murmured against his lips when he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
